1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lower body exercise apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to hamstring and quadriceps exercise apparatuses providing added convenience and versatility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As with most major muscle groups, a wide variety of exercise apparatuses have been developed to specifically exercise the quadriceps and hamstrings of a user. Prior art apparatuses are, however, limited in their ability to provide users with a convenient exercise routine allowing users the flexibility to vary their lines of motion.
A continuing need, therefore, exists for improved hamstring and quadriceps exercise apparatuses. Such apparatuses should be designed to make the exercise process simpler, safer and more flexible. The present invention provides such an exercise apparatus.